I Wish I Could
by FriendorFoeUDecide311
Summary: Gale wanted to go with Katniss. He planned to volunteer from the second Prim was called, but he knew he couldnt. his thoughts of the reaping and of Katniss's performence in the hunger games. t for normals stuff. read and review, i dont own notin.
1. Chapter 1

Hey people, yeah I know, I'm taking on yet another story, but this one will pry end up being a one, maybe two shot. K? hope ya'll like it!

GPOV

I had a bad feeling about today. Not that I didn't always have a bad feeling on the Reaping day, but it seemed different today. I had pushed back the feeling and went out with katniss to hunt, but now I knew that we should have ran.

"Prim Everdeen." Effie Trinket called. I cringed at the name. I knew know, even before I heard her scream, that I would be looseing katniss today.

"No, I volunteer!" katniss called, push Prim behind her. No. was all I could think.

Prim was sobbing and clutching the back of Katniss's shirts, I ran up behind her and pulled her loose, letting Katniss walk up the stage to her death. I wanted so bad to grab onto her like prim and not let her go. Sob and cry. But I couldn't.

I looked back from Prim to katniss. Her face was emotionless, staring back at the crowd in a distant stare. But I could see through it. She was in turmol inside. I wanted to go up and comfort her, take her place, but I knew I couldn't. I caught her gaze for halve a second, her eyes were sad. I nodded, trying to help. She only looked away in response.

I knew what I had to do know. No matter who was choosen to go to the hunger games with her, I would volunteer. I had to, there was no other way to keep her alive.

I had lost track of what was happening. Only when I heard Effie call "Peeta Melarck." I took in a deep breath, about to say that I volunteered, but a thought went through my head. My many little brothers and sisters, who would starve with out me. Who would have to put in teseras. No I couldn't let that happen. I wouldn't.

I watched painfully as Peeta walked up the steps onto the stage. They began the old speech, telling me that it was too late. This was the end. I would miss katniss.

Hey people, I hope you liked it. I might make this a full story, like with is view on katniss in the games and stuff but I don't know.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter, and I am working on the spelling and spacing issues. Sorry about them. I hope you like this chapter.

Soon the speeches ended and they whisked Katniss away. I was silently falling apart inside. I was losing my best friend. The girl who I had hunted with for so many years. The girl I loved. I sighed. I had never truly admitted it to myself. I had pushed it to the back of my mind, pretending it wasn't there, but I knew it was. I loved Katniss, and now she was going to die. Why couldn't they have picked me?

"I volunteer." I whispered silently. The man standing next to me looked over at me, but I didn't respond. Slowly I pushed away from the crowds, Prim still crying in my arms.

"G-g-gale? Is Katniss going to survive?" she said now into my wet shirt.

I didn't want to lie, but I couldn't bring myself to acknowledging her imminent death.

"No Primmy. Catnip is going to be fine. She'll be home in no time."

Her pale blue eyes looked up at me and showed relief. But they also showed something else. They showed doubt. She knew her sister was dead, no matter what I said. She had watched the hunger games to many times already not to know it. Another tear fell down her cheek and she buried her head into my chest. I rubbed her back lightly, trying to calm her, but nothing helped. She began to sob.

I looked around. It must have been ten or twenty minutes already. No one was around. The stage was standing empty other than the few chairs and the thing that destroyed so many lives. I set prim down for a moment, telling her to calm down. She looked at me with question, but said nothing.

I jumped onto the stage, forgoing the steps and looked at the box with all the names in it. On top was Prim's name. I picked up the paper and slipped it into my pocket. As I turned to walk down the steps, a fury hit me. I felt all the pain I had ever felt well up in me. Telling me to destroy everything. Telling me it was their fault. I had to make my revenge. I looked around at the stage. In front of me was what had caused everything. I let out a scream of rage and pulled it from the stage. I slammed it to the ground with all my strength.

It hit the ground with a loud bang. It fell apart into a heap, the many names traveling on the breeze, flowing away from her. A small smile traced my lips as I watched. I heard whispers in the background, but I ignored them. I jumped off the stage, landing next to the now broken box. I stood up straight and looked around. A small crowd had gathered around me. Watching my angry fit. I frowned. I took my gaze from them and found Prim. She had a look of shock on her face, but behind it was a look of pleasure. I smiled again and walked toward her.

"Come on. It's almost time to see Catnip." I said picking her up. I turned around and headed for the justice building.

Ok, I hope you liked it. Sorry its so short, but that's the only way I can write. Oh and wish me luck, I'm in a writing contest right now, and I hope I win! Thanks, please review!


End file.
